A Second Chance
by alice nallie
Summary: "What if... What if we brought back Light? Y-You know, so he could serve his time in prison, like he was supposed to. I think that we could... I'm sorry... Is that off limits? I- I, um... I'm sorry..."  Rated M for later chapters


Light Yagami's unmoving body was gone. His once sinister hands could no longer write, no longer held the Death Note in their tight grasp. His decieving eyes could no longer stare into the screen of the television, looking for more to murder, more lives to end too early. He was gone. He was done. Wasn't he?

L Lawliet's unmoving body was gone. His racoon-like eyes no longer swept across walls of moniters, looking for any single hint of who Kira was. His knees were no longer pulled to his chest as he sat in a calm fetal position, lost in thoughts. His thumb was no longer pressed to his lips, giving off an almost child-like aura. He was gone. He was done. Wasn't he?

No.

No.

Apparently, no.

Misa Amane let out her breath in a short puff as she gazed at him. "Are you... Are you sure this will work?" she asked in a shaky whisper. Her bright red lips pursed as she avoided eye-contact with this man she knew only as Ryuzaki.

His dull gray eyes flickered over to her, glancing out of the corners. "I know it will, Miss Amane," he assured, taking his thumb from his lip and pressing his hands to his knee. She stayed silent, and he glanced at her with his crooked, odd-ball smile. "You know, you're really smarter than you look, Miss Amane."

She glared at him, suddenly offended. "Do you think I look stupid just because I'm blonde?" she spat, jabbing her finger into his bony ribs before removing it and wiping her hand on her sleeve. His eyes traveled down to his chest, where she had poked. She was so rude to him, and yet, he hated to say it, but he was in love with this complete moron.

He paused. "No, you're simply not the kind of person I would have thought to have discovered something, so, may I say, magical..." He trailed off mid-sentence, looking rather pleased with himself.

Misa beamed, having a complete change in her mood. "Well, you know... I was just looking into it..." She giggled, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "I did what I had to do so I could totally get my Light back!"

L winced a bit at that. Nobody had ever actually told Misa Amane that Light was really Kira. (She had lost all memories of the Death Note after being forced to forfeit by the FBI) And if she had been told, she wouldn't have necessarily cared about that, either. She would have simply tightened her grip around his arm and squealed, "Well, then I just love him more!" That was the weird thing. Whatever Yagami did, Misa would always love him. The thought could even make the world-famous L want to hurl. He loved this girl with the tiny bit of heart he could still keep.

He finally answered with a deflated, "Yeah..." He then pulled himself to his feet and stared at Matsuda who was absent-mindedly drifting into sleep as he read the newest issue of, "Eighteen!", which of course was flipped to a page about the famous Misa-Misa and her newest movie outcome which was supposedly suspected to be ranked number one.

L raised a eyebrow. Dear God, he didn't even want to know why he had that magazine. Misa, seeming to know his exact thoughts, giggled and flipped her hair back. "I brought them in for everybody! I thought that you should all totally know about my recent achievements!"

L pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. "Um... right." He sighed. "Matsuda, get me the notebook. You know which one, right?"

Matsuda's eyes brightened eccentrically and he jumped out of his seat, trotting off to fetch the requested item. In clarity, it wasn't even that big a job, actually, it was literally unlocking a drawer and pulling out a little, seemingly unimportant composition book. However, he treated these few seconds as if he were winning a gold medal in the Olympics and dashed the book right back to L. "Got it, Ryuzaki!" he exclaimed, looking proud.

The detective raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Thank you, Matsuda." He grasped the notebook and slowly opened the front. This was not the original cover, actually. In order to lower suspicion, the pages of the notebook has been carefully removed and replaced into the ordainary shell of an empty composition book, whereas the composition book's pages were fit into the other notebook's pages. The Life Note.

Of course, originally seeing that, the investigation team had laughed skeptically. Yeah, right. Just when they were done with the case of the Death Note and Kira, a brand new notebook named the Life Note pops up? Just another prank, of course. But... was it really?

They had to try it. Had to. So, with anxious thoughts, they scribbled in the first name. Watari's. And just like that, the lights had flickered out, the room completely dark, except for the slight glow of a candle. The flames flickered, and grew strong, blowing, growing out the form of a person. The candle completely melted, and in it's place stood Watari, looking completely and utterly confused.

Watari, of course, scribbled down L's real name, being sure not to actually show the scrap of paper to anybody, and carefully stuffing it into his back pocket afterwards. The process repeated itself, and just like that L had reappeared there.

And that had led them to a thought only an idiot like Matsuda could manage to say. "What if... What if we brought back Light? Y-You know, so he could serve his time in prison, like he was supposed to. I think that we could... I'm sorry... Is that off limits? I- I, um... I'm sorry..." Those were his exact words. Nobody wanted to admit it. Nobody wanted to admit that, for once, Matsuda had beat them to saying something that actually made sense. That was actually a decent enough point... It was simply too scary.

However, pushing throuh the horror of it all, they decided to do it.

They decided to bring back to life, a mass-murderer. It just simply made no sense.

And yet... It was their cure for everything.


End file.
